kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
Raiden Pierce-Okamoto
:"Bob & weave. A moving target’s harder to hit.” -''Ray'' Raiden Pierce-Okamoto, also known as Ray, is the main protagonist of the Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters series. Personality Ray has learned to keep his guard up, except with his true friends. He has great strength of character, compassion and morality with a strong sense of justice. He will always prefer to find the good in others, despite the others proving him otherwise. His strong moral character won’t always help him, however, as Ray learns that rules are sometimes meant to be broken, particularly when he enters the Kaiju Realm. Ray’s sharp mind, inquisitive nature, and compassion and friendship for both human and creature-kind leads him to develop a powerful new way of using Kaijudo—dueling with creatures as their partners, not just as weapons. Description Raiden "Ray" Pierce-Okamoto is a big-hearted kid being raised by his loving mom, Janet. What makes him special is his amazing connection with the creatures from five magical Civilizations. Recruited by the Kaijudo Duel Masters to protect two worlds at once, Ray will need all his talent -- plus pals Allie and Gabe -- to defeat the evil mastermind known as The Choten. He lives in San Campion with his mom and granddad. He is 14 years old and is half-American Caucasian and half-Japanese. Ray knows that he has a connection to something beyond the world he can see. He dreams of powerful creatures from a very different land and then one day, Ray accidentally summons a Rumbling Terrasaur to defend himself against a bully. Ray’s natural ability leads him to training under the Duel Masters; monks who study Kaijudo, “the Way of the Creature.” There, he discovers Tatsurion the Unchained , aka "Bob". Tatsurion is a very rare hybrid creature (sort of like Ray), born of two civilizations, Fire and Nature. Creatures * Aeropica * Aqua Seneschal * Buoyant Blowfish (Temporarily) * Bronze-Arm Champion * Dream Pirate * Cyber Lord Finbar * Flare Inhibitor * Mudman Fumes * 4 Mudmen (Fumes's people) * Gorgeon, Shadow of Gluttony * Hissy * Humonculon the Blaster (To summon his father) * Infernus the Immolator (Temporarily) * Jetflame Lizard * Kenina the Igniter * King Poseidon (Only with Gargle is using the Helm of Ultimate Technology) *Light Mystic (channeled to perform the Spell of Radiant Purification) * Mighty Shouter (Temporarily) * Orion, Radiant Fury (Only with Sasha is using the Heart of Light) * Roaming Bloodmane * Rumbling Terrasaur * Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow * Shaw K'Naw * Tatsurion the Unchained (Partner) * Three-Eyed Dragonfly Spells * Spell of Absolute Darkness * Spell of Absolute Incineration * Spell of Radiant Purification * Spell of Swift Regeneration * Spell of Temporary Evolution * Veil Creation Spell Quoted or referred to on cards Quotes *"Oh, yeah. T-that's all sounds great. 'Couple little questions. You used your what to open a what in the WHAT?!?! Who are you!?" —(The Natural: Part 1) *"Dueling. I thought you wanted me to climb aboard?" —(The Natural: Part 2) *"Bob?! My creature's name is Bob?!" —(The Deep End: Part 1) *"Way to pimp our ride, guys." —(Heart of Darkness: Part 1) *"Infernus the Immolator, I offer you the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm! By all rights it belongs in your... uh... your claws!" —(The Rising, Part 2) Trivia * Raiden, (who was named after his grandfather), is named after the Japanese god of lightning, thunder and storms, Raijin, also known as "Raiden-sama". **Rai "雷", means ‘thunder’ and Den 電, means ‘Electric’. **Ironically, despite having a name referencing thunder and lightning, he has a closer relationship with Fire and Nature civilizations over the Light civilization, whose creatures are known to use lightning. This may be a reference to his great-uncle's, & his father's connection to Light Civilization. *Allie says that Ray is "The Natural", referencing his natural talent in Kaijudo and summoning. *Ray wears a Kaiju glass similar to the Duel Masters', that was given to him by his father, which gives him the ability to see the other side of the Veil. *Ray is the first duelist to have his Gauntlet evolve in the series. *Ray is the only human to be born in the Creature Realm. **Specifically, he was born in the Nature Civilization. *Ray seems to be possibly be based on the sibling characters Rusty and Trey from the video game, as evident from the shared civilizations and the conjunction between Rusty and Trey. * Ray's birthday, as it turns out, is February the 5th. * Chronologically, Ray is the third duelist to summon a multi-civilization creature. **In this case, it was Tatsurion the Unchained. Gallery Raiden 1.png Raiden 2.png Raiden 3.png Raiden 4.png Raiden 5.png Raiden 6.png Raiden 7.png Raiden 8.png Ray and Infernus.png|Ray on top of Infernus's head Ray and Alakshmi kiss.png|Alakshmi kisses Ray's cheek Ray's Pendant.png|Ray's pendant Ray, Allie, and Gabe.png|Ray, Allie and Gabe Category:Character Category:Protagonist